


Your love is warm

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boyfriends, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Secret Santa 2020 (Supernatural), Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Castiel shows up on Dean's doorstep freezing cold. Dean pulls him inside and warms him up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Your love is warm

**Author's Note:**

> For rathskitten on tumblr
> 
> Happy holidays!!! :D

Castiel is freezing by the time he's at the end of the street. He grips his trench coat tight, trying to pull it closer to his body to keep out the chill of the frosty evening air, but it does very little to shield him against the wind and falling snow. After waking up from an impromptu nap, he had realized he was late, having slept through the time he had agreed to be at Dean's house. In his haste he had underestimated just how cold it was outside and thrown on the thin, tan trench coat he usually wore in spring and autumn, believing it would be enough for the short trip down the street. He certainly hadn't bothered with a scarf or hat - or mitts, he grimaces, knocking his icy knuckles against the solid wood of the Winchester's front door.

The door opens. As it does, a rush of warmth greets him, and Cas almost sighs in relief when a hand grabs his arm and gently pulls him inside. His coat is quickly peeled away before he is guided into the living room and towards the couch that sits in front of the old fireplace, which is loud and alive with the sounds of cackling logs as it casts a fiery glow.

Castiel doesn't realize how badly he was shaking until there's a blanket wrapped around him and he relaxes, letting himself be squished against the solid chest of one Dean Winchester who runs his hands through Cas' wet hair before rubbing his hand in circles on his back.

"What the hell Cas? What were you thinking, wearing that flimsy coat in this weather?" Dean berates him, tucking Cas' head under his chin. Cas closes his eyes and soaks up Dean's warmth, enjoying the feeling of being so thoroughly cared for. This time he does sigh, snuggling as close to his boyfriend as he can get.

"I didn't wish to keep you waiting any longer. I apologize for not coming sooner, I fell asleep and rushed over here as soon as I saw your text asking where I was."

Dean huffs. "There was no rush, sweetheart. I don't mind waiting if it means I don't find you shaking like a leaf on my doorstep."

"Okay, Dean," Cas whispers. Dean leans to the side and kisses him on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're here though. I love you."

That brings a grin to Cas' face. He takes Dean's hand and squeezes it.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to hmu, follow me on tumblr @Fresh-young-soybean  
> <3 Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
